1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an information setting device for setting photographic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional type of information input device for a camera is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,842.
This proposed information input device is typically applied to an automatic exposure camera which can selectively operate in a shutter-speed (Tv) priority mode or an aperture-value (Av) priority mode, and is adapted to allow Tv information and Av information to be set by a single input means such as a rotary dial. The device is arranged to implement a selective indication of Tv information and Av information displayed, respectively, on the outer and inner peripheral portions of an indication disk, by covering either of the Tv information and the Av information by a planar means in interlocked relation to the operation of selecting a desired priority mode.
Information on the selected mode can be viewed through a sectorial window formed in a member which covers the indication disk.
However, the above-described conventional example has presented the following problems:
(1) Although the selectively displayed result is viewed through the sectorial window, neighboring pieces of information, whether the Tv or Av information, can only be viewed at best. Since it is impossible to view all indications at a glance, upper and lower limits cannot be quickly found.
(2) Since display selection is performed in a plane, the display space of the display window which is nearer to the inner peripheral side of the indication disk is narrower than the display space of the same which is nearer to the outer peripheral side. As a result, it may be difficult to identify each indication and if such difficulty is to be overcome, limited kinds of modes must be displayed on the inner peripheral side.
(3) Since a display selecting mechanism which is interlocked with the selecting operation of a mode selecting means is adopted, a complicated construction is needed.
It is also known that the number of functions of cameras has been increasing with the recent development of electronic circuit techniques. For example, a shutter-speed priority mode and an aperture-value priority mode are not only provided as available photographic modes, but programmed AE cameras having several kinds of program charts for various types of photographic effects or subjects are also provided.
Each of the photographic modes is represented on, e.g., a dial by using either an icon which symbolizes the intent or object of the photographic mode or an English character indication utilizing a capital letter.
However, since no careful consideration has conventionally been given to the layout of each photographic mode displayed on a dial or the like, it has been impossible for a user to sufficiently understand the nature of each photographic mode only through the icon or capital letter. It is particularly difficult for beginners or inexperienced persons to handle such a conventional display, with the result that they in practice use only a normal program mode which is the most general. In many cases, distinctive multiple functions have not been satisfactorily utilized.
In the case of an arrangement in which photographic modes having different natures or functions are adjacently displayed, since there is no relationship between the photographic modes, a photographer will be unable to use the functions of all photographic modes if he does not completely memorize them. Although icons or the like are useful to some extent, it is difficult for even an experienced photographer to make an instantaneous decision in all cases at any time, and he may miss a shutter opportunity.